How The Ritos Were Made
by AnonBirdLover
Summary: Do you ever wonder how they were born, beyond just the asspull that is "Goddesses made zoras into the rito?" Well lets take it back a generation or so and see what exactly happened (Rated M for Smut)


How The Ritos Were Made...

Gini the Loftwing, and Russ the Skyloftian was relaxing on the Surface,

After Link defeated the great Demon known as Demise, all of his minions had disappeared with him too.

So, of course, the Surface was peaceful and probably would be for more generations to come.

Russ was glad, he wasn't a warrior or knight, and was a bit cowardly at times, but he had a big heart to make up for it, he had a deep bond with his loftwing Gini, Russ had personally named her when he was about 9 at the Loftwing ceremony, they had become good friends basically immediatly.

Russ was about 5'8 feet, with a small brown afro-shaped hair, his main color was mostly blue with some brown thrown in, in good shape as well, so maybe not as popular with the ladies as Link, he could easily get someone.

Gini was a Pink Loftwing, 5"9 feet at full height, smaller then other Loftwings, but made up for it with her superior speed + accuracy, her colors were Pink and White, white on her underbelly, Pink was everywhere else, for Loftwings she was pretty attractive.

While Gini and Russ had a good bond, it wasn't as close as it could be,

Russ recalled a legend about the Ultimate Bond, absent-mindedly playing with the sand on the beach they were on.

The Ultimate Bond, was a...forbidden subject, reserved for those who wanted to throw away their dignity in return for a major boost in Speed, Power, Endurance, and Life-Force,

as bonds were a pretty real deal in this universe, like a mutual life-force, it could be really good or really bad, like the strings of fate. Stuff like that.

Russ was about 19, old enough to be considered an Adult, but still young enough to be a little immature, so it was no wonder his mind travelled to...more dirty areas.

The Ultimate Bond was a topic that was taught in Sex-Ed, and only if you asked for it..Everyone had to take the class, as to not repeat the mega disaster that ocurred 2 generations ago, everyone on the island got very bad diseases, and it took an embarassing amount of time for someone to do something about it.

Anyways, Russ was late and he over-heard the whole thing, it wasn't really a long topic, but it was frowned upon.

The Ultimate Bond was the highest level of Trust, and Relationship you could reach with your Loftwing..

However, the only way you could it was...uhh,

You had to make love to your Loftwing, as that would form a greater bond then any other, the effects would last permanently for you and your loftwing, it was a permanent deal.

Both of you would gain massive power-ups, so why not? Because it is also considered Taboo.

As no-one wanted to be labelled, no one did it, except for one man who did and recorded it down for history, his name was scratched out of all history books and has been forgotten.

You would be an out-cast, but if no-one _saw _you do it...you could get away with it.

Russ was blushing the whole time he was thinking of that, it was quite embarassing and he was happy to continue watching the beach.

Gini wanted a bit more affection from him, as she came and rubbed up on him, that was her way of giving appreciation, Russ got chills down his spine, the feathers on her ticked him in a pleasant way.

Russ and Gini had a little secret they kept, a typical normal relationship would involve petting your Loftwing, feeding them, and etc.

However, Russ liked to message his Loftwing, there was quite good benefits from it, they had a relationship that was better then most, the messages would work out the kinks in the wings and back, and be a good time, usually Gini would need a message about a week, they did fly together a lot.

He didn't do it in front of other people, just in-case they got the wrong idea about him, in this world, reputations were a good thing to keep high.

Russ, seeing as they were alone and Gini signaled him that she wanted one, went ahead to relax the muscles, being a bird and having to fly alot tended to mess up your stuff.

As he laid on top of Gini and started doing what he did best, Gini seemed to be more...needy then usual, and her body heat was higher then usual.

"What's wrong, you hungry?" Russ asked Gini, she responded by grabbing him with her talons and flipping him and her unto the ground, so Gini was back up and Russ was face-to-face with her.

"_Huh?_" Russ thought as Gini started licking his face, this was unusual behavior...even for Gini.

A thick smell wafted through the air and directly into Russ's nostrils, instantly Russ knew what was wrong.

Gini was...in heat? but Loftwings were never in heat unless their body was preparing for something...like a certain bond.

"_Oh...no...This couldn't be __**The Bond**__..was it?_" Russ blushed so hard, his face looked like a tomato, Skyloftians were obligated to take care of their Loftwing's problem for the sake of the bond.

But he couldn't do **this!?**

He didn't like Loftwings that way...? Russ didn't know, but the look in Gini's eyes told him she didn't care, solve this now!

"W-Well, i-if you insist...!" Russ quickly looked around his surroundings before he would do anything, if he got caught doing this...well he was ruined..

Ensuring nobody was around, and he was safe, Russ also made a mental note to drink this memory away at the local bar, hopefully this wouldn't be required twice..

Russ started taking off his clothes, First the chain-mail armor, his under-shirt, then his pants...and finally.

Russ took off the only thing protecting him from Nature, his underwear. He was completely naked in front of his Loftwing, about to do an act of love.

"_Goddess's forgive me._"

Gini, watching him the whole time was clearly getting excited, the smell got stronger and stronger as Russ approached the source.

Covered by a fold, it did nothing for the smell, Russ uncovered the fold and revealed Gini's Virgin Vagina to the world.

The lips were Pink and covered with Feathers like the rest of her body, Russ climbed on for a good grip and lined up his girth.

He was surprisingly hard, guess he had a hidden fetish for birds the whole time.

Russ decided to get it over with and started thrusting as soon as he popped inside.

_She was tight as all hell, juices flowing like there was no tomorrow_

Both Russ and Gini let out a moan as the act was taking place, her vagina perfectly complimented his girth with the right amount of bumps and softness.

As he thrusted in and out, pleasure shocked his body like a lightning bolt.

It didn't last long, Russ pumped harder and harder as his girth reached the uvula of the Vagina.

A great big fire of pleasure exploded in him, as he let out all his seed inside of her, Russ and Gini was covered in sweat and a great musky smell filled the area..

Russ collapsed on top of Gini..heavily breathing, they stayed like that for quite some time.

The group both then felt a huge big chill spread through both of them, and they knew the Ultimate Bond was successful..

Great...his clothes were covered in sand, and he had a lot of clean-up to do, he laid there for a short bit as the sun went down, never again..he told himself.

\- 12 Months Later -

The same night that the act was done, Russ stayed true to his word and drowned out the memories in liquor.

He wasn't a drinker normally, but this was a good occassion, yet even now...

12 Months Later, he could never forget, he could jump far higher, he was ahead of his friends in everything physical and mentally, he was questioned, he thanked the bond for the boost in IQ.

He came up with this really good lie involving a stamina potion that lasted a long time, but there was none left.

His relationship with Gini, returned to the normal levels, Russ was eternally grateful for that, people would notice those things immediatly..

*On the beach*

This was the same beach...it was done on...however.

It was a very beautiful beach, it showed the ocean, and the atmosphere was wonderful.

He also felt a strange need to come back, as Gini was showing strange symptoms.

She ate more then usual, was super affectionate one moment then snappy the other, she developed a strange craving for fruits.

Russ didn't want to admit this again, because it meant the consequences were eternal..

Gini was pregnant with Russ's child, holy shit.

Russ wasn't prepared to be a father, especially one of a bird-child.

Russ had a feeling, Gini was pushing him to this specific beach because it now meant something to her, and that also meant she was going to give birth soon.

Loftwings didn't normally sweat, and if they did, it was something to behold.

Gini was sweating, and she demanded Russ be near her at all times, a familar smell filled Russ's nostrils again.

"_NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO_" Russ screamed in his own mind, as Russ was unexpectedly helping her give birth, thank the goddess's for those classes, and who said school wasn't important?

After an agonizing three hours of pushing, calming Gini, and praying that an abomination did not come out her vagina.

The baby came, Russ held her in his arms but was completely shocked.

This child, she looked like Russ, with brown hair that flowed to her legs, and Pale White Skin, She looked like a Skyloftian, but with certain details to her appearance.

She had a beak for a nose, pointing out with two clear holes.

She had strange wing-like skyloftian arms, that doubled as wings and arms.

This child was a new species, born to the world.

Russ decided to name the species, he did make it after all...

He thought back to his friend, Rita, that helped him to learn how to fly with his Loftwing.

Russ would name the species after all...he decided.

"I shall name this new species...The Rito, a perfect mix of Skyloftian and Loftwingian"

Holding this child up to the sky, Russ was struck by a name for this rito child.

"This child, she is a melody of love between two species, a combination which no other have seen before, her name...shall be Medli"

Russ then had to decide what to do with her, he held her in leaves he pulled from the palm trees...

He'd figure this out tomorrow..


End file.
